1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety seat for a baby. More specifically, the safety seat is for use in motor vehicle so as to protect a baby contained therein from abrupt jolts during a collision, a starting or a stopping of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-74976 discloses a child seat in an automobile. As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, this child seat is attached to the roof of the automobile by means of three straps 2a, 2b and 2c and is provided with a seat belt 3. As shown in FIG. 13, this child seat is fastened to the seats of the automobile by means of fastening belts 7 in order that the child seat is restrained from swinging. A child is put on the child seat and fastened by means of the seat belt 3.
The above-mentioned child seat has advantages. For example, since the child seat is attached to the roof of the automobile, the driver of the automobile can see the child on the child seat by means of a rearview mirror in the automobile.
However, the above-mentioned child seat also has disadvantages. For instance, the child is seated on the child seat and fastened thereto by means of the seat belt 3. The child seat is restrained from swinging. Therefore, during a collision of the automobile, the child is squeezed by the narrow seat belt. This risk of squeezing is very dangerous. Also, the child seat is not usable by a baby who is too young and too small to be properly seated using the seat belt 3.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a safety seat for a baby, which obviates all the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety seat for a baby, which is suitable for a baby who is too young or too small to be properly seated on a child seat of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety seat for a baby, which protects a baby contained therein from abrupt jolts during a collision, a starting or a stopping of the automobile.
These and other objects have been attained by a safety seat disposed at a high position within an automobile so that the safety seat can be seen by the driver of the automobile by means of a rearview mirror, wherein both the front side and the rear side of the safety seat are made of an opaque material through which the driver can see.
The present invention is a safety seat for a baby comprising a baby container, a mounting rod and a baby restraint pad. The baby container is made of a shell and a wire frame. The shell is an elastic material, which is either net-like or opaque. The wire frame is covered by the elastic material and forms the shell into a three-dimensional curved triangular shape with an interior volume for holding a baby. The shape has a rectangular base, parabolic sides and curved end pieces. The mounting rod connects to the baby container along a top edge of the triangular shape so as to form a single axis of rotation for swinging the container. The mounting rod also has a means for attaching to a support frame. The baby restraint pad has a rectangular base corresponding to the base of the baby container so that the pad can be placed in an interior volume of the baby container. The baby restraint pad further comprises a plurality of stabilizer blocks longitudinally spaced on the top surface of the pad so as to securely hold a baby.
The means for attaching the mounting rod to the support frame may contain spring hinges formed of coiled springs. The coiled springs reduce the amount of swing of the baby container by exerting a force against a swinging force imparted by a collision, a starting or a stopping of the motor vehicle carrying the baby container.
Alternatively, the shell of the baby container has a bottom fastening means positioned on the bottom of the shell. The fastening means attaches to an elastic band connected to an anchor below the container. The anchor may be a seat belt in an automobile so as to reduce the amount of swing of the baby container. The elastic band reduces the amount of swing of the baby container by exerting a force against a swinging force imparted by a collision, a starting or a stopping of the motor vehicle carrying the baby container.
Furthermore, the support frame for the mounting rod may be securely positioned in a motor vehicle, a stroller or a rocker.